


Act of Piracy

by katieluvanime



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Hanging LOL, James Rescues Jack who then kidnaps James! :-), Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieluvanime/pseuds/katieluvanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Perhaps on the rare occasion that the right course demands an act of piracy; piracy itself can be the right course…isn’t that right Jack?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act of Piracy

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist! What could be better then James rescuing Jack from hanging and then Jack kidnapping him?

“STOP THIS INSTANT!”

The cry rang out through out the square, stopping the executioner in his tracks. Everyone turned their curious eyes towards the source of the voice, surprise on their faces. Commodore Norrington stood proudly in front of them, a grim but determined look gracing his young features.

“What is the meaning of this Commodore?” Governor Swann asked in an incredulous voice. Norrington ignored him as he strode forward. His troops and the town’s folk parted like the Red Sea. As he reached the scaffold his ocean blue eyes met the chocolate brown of the prisoner. A smirk graced the pirate’s lips as he watched the soldier walk to stand before him.

“What ya think you’re doin’ Jamie boy?” 

Norrington smiled slightly and drew his sword. Sunlight flashed across the blade as he let the tip rest on the hollow of the pirate’s throat.

“Perhaps on the rare occasion that the right course demands an act of piracy; piracy itself can be the right course…isn’t that right Jack?”

Jack’s smirk turned into a loving smile as his chocolate eyes darkened. He watched as the sword flashed against the ropes, cutting them easily. Everyone gasped, including the troops who thought that their commander had gone quite mad. Jack rubbed his wrists, letting the blood circulate again. 

“So what ya plannin’? Ya gunna kidnap me or somethin’?” he asked lightly. He watched as the male before him lifted his hand to caress his cheek. He leaned into the warm palm, aching for the touch of his lover.

“I was kind of hoping you would kidnap me Captain…” was his answer. Jack’s eyes blazed and James Norrington laughed. He swiveled about to stare at the top of one of the battlements. 

“NOW WILL!” he shouted. Battle calls echoed as the crew of the Black Pearl leaped into action, their swords and pistols drawn. The troops were outnumbered five to one, and instantly put down their weapons. Will Turner, the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner, stood proudly among them, his lady Elizabeth by his side. The Governor watched, mouth agape, as Captain Jack Sparrow, the infamous pirate king, threw his Commodore over his shoulder and carried him through the cheering crowd. Will, Elizabeth, and the rest of the crew followed after the couple, their catcalls filling the air. James just laughed and rested his cheek against his beloved’s back.

THAT NIGHT

James sighed and stretched, the air cooling his naked, sweat soaked chest. He moaned slightly as his lower regions ached. A blush settled on his cheeks as he thought of the exercises he and his lover had practiced when they reached the ship. Jack had immediately told them to set sail for Tortuga before locking them into the captains quarters. 

“A kiss for your thoughts luv?” a sleepy voice asked from beside him. James grinned and bent down to kiss his lover’s soft lips. It soon deepened, their tongues searching. James moaned and leaned fully onto Jack, his hands twining into the dark dreadlocks. Jack’s wandering hands settled on his firm buttocks and pulled him closer to his aching heat. James arched back, breaking the kiss. His breath came out in pants as he ground against Jack, causing his lover to gasp.

“Ya not gunna start somethin ya can’t finish are ya love?”

James smirked and moved, their lengths brushing against each other.

“Just try to stop me Sparrow.” 

THE END…For Now…

**Author's Note:**

> Just remember...I live off of reviews! :-)


End file.
